Reflective pavement markers are well known to those skilled in the art. Most reflective pavement markers are generally comprised of a lens member of light-transmitting synthetic resin for reflecting light to indicate to a driver of a vehicle the relative position of the vehicle with respect to the road. Additionally, these pavement markers generally have one, or at most two, reflective lens members positioned such that the reflective portions thereof are oriented toward the intended direction through which traffic flows. Furthermore, most reflective pavement markers currently in use have box-like housings having inclined support walls.
Typical of such prior art pavement markers include Heenan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,327; Johnson, Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,232,979 and 4,340,319; and Hedgewick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,424. As mentioned above, such prior art pavement markers incorporate one or more reflective lens members encased in a housing. However, the reflective members are generally positioned such that light is reflected in one direction and, as such, only reflect light back to the driver of a vehicle when the driver approaches the marker in a generally straight-forward manner. Accordingly, when such typical reflective markers are approached in directions other than straight-forward, such markers fail to provide the driver with the visual reflection that ideally indicates his or her relative position with respect to the road. In addition, the box-like housings of such reflective markers currently in use have complex structures that necessitate the use of complicated manufacturing procedures.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pavement marker that is capable of reflecting light back to an approaching vehicle regardless of the direction in which the vehicle approaches the marker. There is also a need for a pavement marker that is made of simple construction and durable materials that can further be manufactured by means of an effective and efficient method.